La no tan Secreta Vida Sexual de Rose Weasley
by Livinginfairytale
Summary: No sabía si enfadarse por haber sido tan estúpida o sentirse miserable porque no había otra razón para que se fijaran en ella sino por una apuesta. ¿Quieren saber de qué trataba? De pensarlo sus mejillas se le tornaban un rojo furioso. Era humillante que alguien con quien nunca hablaba especulara abiertamente su sexualidad como para apostar si seguía virgen o no. CAP. 3 DOMINGO.
1. La Apuesta

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

* * *

 **LA NO TAN SECRETA VIDA SEXUAL DE ROSE WEASLEY**

 _Capítulo I: La Apuesta_

Aún no podía dar crédito a la situación que justamente estaba viviendo, por más que trató de decirse a sí misma que estaba siendo dramática o exagerando… la realidad era otra, y eso solamente la hacía sentirse peor, pues no sabía si enfadarse por haber sido tan estúpida e incrédula o sentirse miserable porque no había alguna otra explicación para que alguien se fijara en ella sino por una apuesta.

 _Una est_ _ú_ _pida apuesta_ , era simplemente increíble que las personas todavía a la edad de ella hicieran esos juegos tan inmaduros e hirientes.

¿Quieren saber de qué trataba la apuesta? De sólo pensarlo hacía que las mejillas se le tornaran un rojo furioso. Era bastante vergonzoso y humillante que alguien con quien prácticamente nunca hablaba se pusiera a especular tan abiertamente su sexualidad como para apostar sobre ella. ¿Quién demonios se creía? Ella solamente tenía el derecho en decidir cómo la expresaría y con quién… pero que lo hayan hecho como un juego… le dolía bastante.

E ingenuamente pensó que él pretendía algo sincero, que a pesar de todo lo que ambos habían tenido que cargar con el pasar sus años en colegio: el peso de saber los errores y las figuras públicas que representaban ambos de sus padres y que ellos no eligieron… ella pensó que eso los hacía especial, que nadie como él la entendía, y que nadie como ella lo entendía… pero todo fue un _puto juego_.

Y es que Rose Weasley a los 17 años jamás había tenido un novio, jamás había besado y mucho menos había tenido relaciones sexuales. Todo era nuevo para ella, y era increíblemente doloroso que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de eso… porque claro, ¿Cómo sabían que ella era virgen? Soltó una risa amarga, no era difícil de intuir, inclusive se pensó que le gustaban las chicas en algún momento de sus años de Hogwarts, pero ese rumor quedó en el olvido gracias a Lorcan Scamander quien ayudó a su amiga a correr la voz de que habían sido novios durante el verano.

Ahora solamente se sabía que Rose no era lesbiana, había sido novia de Lorcan y obviamente se habían besado, pero lo otro… era simplemente obvio.

Vaya mierda que eran los adolescentes, en especial los hombres que parecían que nunca madurarían. Solamente había uno que era la plena definición de adulto, y ese era Teddy Lupin, una lástima que su prima Victoire estuviera comprometida con él y que la boda sería en las vacaciones de diciembre… era un alivio que su prima haya encontrado al amor de su vida al primer instante, no todos tenían esa suerte, aunque su madre dijera que corría en la familia pues por lo general los Weasley se habían casado con su primer amor, como Tía Ginny con Tío Harry, Tío Billy con Tía Fleur, Tío Percy con Tía Penélope, Sus padres… y la lista continuaba.

Si tan sólo los hombres de su generación no fueran unos idiotas, estaba clarísimo que esa era la única explicación por la cual seguía soltera… y que no hubiera ningún chico especial. Una vez lo hubo, cuando estaba en tercer año, aquel chico William Nott se le hacía de lo más apuesto y misterioso, pero era demasiado raro. Luego rumores empezaron a correr que posiblemente su familia estuviera tramando algo y entonces su madre y su tío Harry descubrieron a Theodore Nott con un _Giratiempo_ … desde entonces William Nott la ha odiado, porque por la culpa de la madre de Rose su padre estaba en Azkaban.

Rose recuerda que odió a su madre, pues cuando pasó a cuarto año se había puesto como una meta personal dar su primer beso y la persona con la quien había decidido ahora la trataba de lo más pésimo. Y entonces corrieron los rumores sobre ella y que le gustaran las mujeres… y los chicos huyeron de ella como si fuera la peste, mientras que algunas chicas le guiñaban en ojo o le daban palmadas en el trasero.

Esas malditas palmadas en el trasero eran lo peor, todo el mundo giraba sus cabezas al oír el ruido del manotazo, después se carcajeaban. Afortunadamente solamente duró el cuarto año, para el siguiente año todos lo habían superado y simplemente lo daban por hecho. Lo bueno que por cuestión de los TIMOs no tuvo tiempo de sufrir ni lamentar su falta de fortuna en el amor, esos exámenes estuvieron demasiado difíciles, pues tuvo que estudiar para 10 asignaturas y los exámenes tuvieron una duración de dos semanas, uno por día. Luego estaba la presión que tenía que su madre aprobó todos con Extraordinario, y la prensa parecía alimentarse de cualquier cosa que Rose Weasley no cumpliera y que su madre o padre sí.

Sin embargo, cuando pasó toda la fiebre de los exámenes, pareció que todos recordaron el hecho de que a Rose Wealsey le interesan las chicas y aun así no había conseguido ligarse a una. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si estaba demasiado fea como para que ni siquiera hombres o mujeres se fijaran en ella… y llegó a la conclusión de que sí. Y todo se lo debía a su maldito cabello pelirrojo, sus estúpidas pecas que se amontonaban en su nariz y mejillas, su patética estatura de 1, 55 metros, y para rematar lo delgadilla y sin nada de pechos.

¿Por qué no heredó un poco de su Tía Ginny? Al menos su madre le había concedido arreglarse los dientes de enfrente que los tenía bastante grandes como un conejo, al parecer ella también sufrió de ese problema y lo pudo solucionar con magia.

Cuando entró a sexto año, todos parecían estar en la mera edad de estar saliendo a citas o aprovechar los salones vacíos para darles otros usos más dinámicos. Las burlas hacia ella empeoraron, ya no eran simples bromas infantiles, sino ahora eran más serias y en parte le dolía más ya que prácticamente todos andaban de novios con todo mundo… entonces llegó su amigo Lorcan Scamander.

Habían sido amigos, pero no tan unidos hasta aquella vez que la ayudó a solucionar el problema de los rumores, simplemente no pudo evitarlo, tenía que ayudarla, aunque significara que tal vez le saldrían pretendientes. Sí, Lorcan Scamander le gustaba Rose, pero nunca se había atrevido a confesarse, más que nada porque el Sombrero Seleccionador lo había puesto en Slytherin y aquella pelirroja no era muy fan de las serpientes, no después de que fueron ellos los que la hicieron sufrir con esos absurdos rumores.

—Estoy harta Lorcan —confesó Rose, era la primera semana de clases, ambos caminaban cerca del lago con los pies descalzos—. Es sólo un estúpido rumor y no puedo entender cómo es que pueden seguir creyéndolo.

—Para ser _lesbiana_ tampoco tienes buena suerte —la pelirroja lo miró furiosa y soltó un gruñido lleno de frustración.

—¡Lorcan!

—¡Perdona! Es que no me he podido resistir —soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que alzaba los brazos en son de derrota.

La pelirroja suspiró y se dejó caer debajo de la sombra de un árbol, después aventó sus zapatos como tratando de canalizar su furia en otra cosa que no fuera su amigo. Lorcan se sentó a lado de ella, esta vez con una mirada llena de consternación. Ella se abrazó las rodillas y recargó su barbilla en ellas.

—Hablo en serio —su voz se quebró un poco—. Antes me molestaba que dijeran que era lesbiana, pero… eso es lo de menos —cerró los ojos, algo avergonzada de tener que admitir la verdad—. Lo que me baja el ánimo es que digan que ni los chicos y las chicas se han fijan en mí.

—¿A qué te re…? —Rose lo interrumpió.

—¿A caso estoy demasiado fea? —Lo dijo tan abrupto que el chico se quedó callado. Cosa que no lo tomó como algo positivo, porque en seguida las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos.

—¡Rose!

—Sólo dime la verdad —se limpió las lágrimas con amargura antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas. Ya era lo suficientemente patético que te vieran llorar, como para que te mintieran por lástima.

Lorcan estaba en un dilema, pues desde siempre había estado enamorado de aquella pelirroja, le encantaba todo de ella, desde su color único y flameante de cabello, sus ojos tan azules como un cielo tan claro, las pecas, ese constante rubor que siempre estaba presente lo cual en su humilde opinión era demasiado adorable, su carácter, su genio y su brillantez hacían la cereza en el pastel. En pocas palabras, Rose Weasley era la chica más bonita interior y exteriormente que jamás haya conocido. Pero… aún no estaba preparado como para confesarle sus sentimientos.

Decidió decir la verdad.

—Creo que todo esto es una broma cruel que se salió de control —ella se mordió el labio con fuerza—. No creo que seas fea, _Rosie_ , sino todo lo contrario. Siempre te me has hecho muy bonita, casi como Victoire pero tú sabes que nadie le puede ganar.

Rose echó una carcajada, sus ojos se iluminaron al oír a su amigo decirle que no estaba fea. Tal vez sonará superficial por parte de ella, pero después de tantos años llenos de burlas, su autoestima se estaba viendo afectada que empezó a creer que sus compañeros pudieran tener razón.

—¿Casi como Victoire? —Se echó a reír—. No eres muy bueno subiendo ánimos.

—Recuerda que Victoire tiene sangre de Veela, muy mínima, pero tiene. Yo no te conozco algún relativo Veela.

—Bueno, retiro lo dicho, me has hecho reír.

—Para eso somos amigos —le dio un ligero empujón cariñoso, ella se rio.

—Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de hacer que todos me dejaran en paz. Ya han sido bastantes años, quiero que pare, que me dejen tranquila.

Lorcan se quedó callado por varios minutos, Rose pareció notar que su amigo ya no tenía ganas de conversar y pronto ella tampoco, así que decidió concentrarse en el lago, a ver como caían las hojas de los árboles y como algunas ranas se trepaban en ellas. Por parte de él, estaba cavilando alguna solución, odiaba ver a su amiga con los ánimos en el suelo, además que también quería que esos rumores pararan de una vez.

Cuando de pronto…

—¡Tengo una idea! —La cabeza de Rose de giró como resorte—. Tal vez no te guste, pero es lo único que se me ocurre.

—A estas alturas no creo que sea peor…

—Nunca dije que fuera peor, sólo que tal vez no te guste…

—¡Ya habla de una buena vez!

—Todo mundo sabe que somos amigos, no tan cercanos, pero soy el único de tus amigos que no soy familiar.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —Rose se cruzó de brazos, Lorcan tomó una bocanada de aire, era bastante vergonzoso para él decir su plan, no quería soltar sospechas de que estaba enamorado de ella y encontrar las palabras para que sonara casual era algo complicado.

—Bueno… precisamente eso. Podemos decir que estamos saliendo, así los rumores de que te gustan las mujeres, que no has besado ni tenido novio desaparecerían por completo.

—¡Oh no! —Ella se llevó las manos al rostro y empezó a negar—. No podría, no. ¡No puedo pedirte que seas mi novio!

—¿A caso es…? —No lo dejó terminar.

—En serio, aprecio mucho que si quiera lo hayas propuesto, pero no puedo permitir que te sacrifiques por mí y mucho menos fingiendo ser mi novio.

—No me importa, de verdad —sonrió, Rose quería abrazarlo fuertemente por aquella sugerencia tan dulce.

—No puedo _obligarte_ a simular que seas mi novio, seguro hay alguna chica que te guste o pueda gustarte… no, no puedo pedirte eso, además ¿Por cuánto tiempo fingiríamos? —La chica soltó un suspiro abatida—. Es bastante amable que quieras ayudarme, pero no sería una buena idea.

Lorcan torció una sonrisa, al menos lo intentó. Ya sabía que ese plan no iba a funcionar, su amiga era demasiado Gryffindor como para detenerse a pesar en los intereses y sentimientos de los demás, mientras que él como Slytherin esperaba poder aprovechar, en caso de que aceptara, para que se enamorara de él.

—¿Y sí… decimos que fuimos novios durante el verano? Son tres largos meses, y siempre me la paso con tu familia, inclusive podemos decirle a Hugo o Lily que atestigüen por nosotros.

Rose guardó silencio por unos momentos, este plan le gustaba más, puesto que no tenía que fingir frente a todos que era novia de Lorcan, y no habría momentos en los que estuviera forzada a besar a su amigo o tomarse de las manos. No es que le molestara la idea de besarlo, la verdad es que era muy apuesto, pero no quería hacerlo si él no lo deseaba.

—Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo… creo que puede funcionar.

—Entonces todo está arreglado —se levantó del suelo y extendió una mano para ayudarla—. Rose, bienvenida al mundo de la heterosexualidad.

—¡Oh no! —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Dime que no has hecho una broma de eso… dime que… ¡Merlín, eres imposible!

Y así fue como empezó todo. Lily se puso a hablar con sus amigas sobre la _envidia_ que sentía hacia Rose por haber logrado salir con Lorcan durante el verano, y sus amigas se encargaron de distribuir el _nuevo_ rumor, y para el final de la semana ya todo mundo había dejado de comentar sobre la posible homosexualidad y santidad de Rose Weasley. Ese año, fue el más tranquilo para aquella pelirroja, ya nadie se metía o decía cosas detrás de su espalda pues no había nada más por escarbar. Si tan sólo se le hubiera ocurrido hace unos años tal vez se hubiera evitado el sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, para el inicio de su último año… las cosas dieron un giro distinto. Todo mundo sabía que Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamader habían sido novios, y todavía quedaba cierta duda pues siempre se les veía juntos, a lo que llevó a pensar si aquella chica seguiría siendo virgen o no. Y es que el último año, los que aún no la habían perdido aprovechaban el resto del año para cumplir su cometido.

Y la apuesta empezó.

William Nott seguía bastante molesto porque su padre todavía seguía en Azkaban, por un estúpido error que cometió: guardar un Giratiempo. No se sabe la razón exacta porqué lo hizo, pero se decía que era para esconderlo de su padre quien no estaba en Azkaban sino en su mansión con arresto domiciliario, y estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para cambiar su sentencia, como el uso de aquel artefacto. Estar más de 20 años encerrado llevaba a cualquiera a la locura.

Theodore Nott tenía un Giratiempo que su madre le había obsequiado, cuando acabó la guerra y ordenaron su destrucción y su prohibición, él se negó a dar el suyo pues reconocía el poder que tenía en sus manos como para dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, eso le costó que lo descubrieran años más tarde y lo sentenciaran a Azkaban.

William se quedó viviendo en su mansión con su madre quien estaba depresiva por la muerte de su hermana, el arresto de su marido y tener que ver a su suegro perder la cabeza frente a sus ojos. Era lógico que buscara conducir su furia en la persona más próxima al responsable de su sufrimiento: Rose Weasley.

Como ya no había más rumores por inventar, tenía que buscar otra forma de hacer sufrir aquella pelirroja como él estaba sufriendo, y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea bastante ingeniosa: una apuesta. No era secreto saber que a ella le afectaba que nadie se hubiera fijado en ella, entonces si conseguía engañarla de que alguien se estaba enamorando y que luego descubriera que se trataba de una farsa… quedaría destrozada.

Y entonces habló con su primo: Scorpius Malfoy.

Durante el primer fin de semana después de haber regresado a clases, se encontraban en su dormitorio con una botella de Whisky de Fuego y un paquete de cigarrillos. Ambos ya habían tomado bastante, por lo que William sabía que si hacia el trato con su primo aceptaría con mayor facilidad, él tampoco era muy fan de la chica Weasley, pues recuerda como lo trató durante los primeros años, como si fuera una escoria… sin embargo era amigo de Albus Potter.

Albus llevaba una relación algo complicada con su prima, cuando le dijeron que estaría en Slytherin ella le dio la espalda fríamente, sobre todo porque había preferido a Scorpius en su lugar. Aun así, era su familia y dudada mucho que Albus fuera capaz como de traicionarla, no por nada le decían que era un Slytherin muy Gryffindor.

—¿Qué piensas de Rose Weasley? —Preguntó William a Scorpius mientras este se servía más whisky. El aludido alzó la ceja y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Weasley? ¿Sobre qué? —Le dio un sorbo a su bebida para ver si estaba bien de licor, decidió echarle un poco más.

—Bueno, ¿No te parece curioso? —El rubio no dijo nada, entonces prosiguió—. No sé, ¿Tal vez que de pronto nos enteramos de su romance con Scamander?

—A Scamander siempre le ha gustado Weasley, eso no es sorpresa —se encogió de hombros, Nott necesitaba incordiar más.

—Yo pienso que le pidió el favor —a esto Malfoy alzó las cejas curioso, bajó su bebida y una sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios.

—Y obviamente aceptó para tener la oportunidad de acostarse con Weasley —ambos echaron una carcajada.

—Yo diría que ni siquiera ocurrió algo, y solamente dijeron eso para detener los rumores.

—Los cuales tu empezaste —señaló Malfoy a lo que su amigo le dirigió una mirada llena de cómplice.

—Tenía que entretenerme, es un largo año —le dio un sorbo a su bebida—. Te puedo apostar que Weasley sigue siendo virgen, es más ni siquiera ha besado a nadie.

—Quizás sí sea lesbiana —concedió Malfoy con una sonrisa sardónica.

—Quizás… a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? —Ambos volvieron a soltar una carcajada.

—¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad en Weasley? —El rubio miró a su primo como sugiriendo que tenía algún flechazo por ella.

—Me alegra que preguntes —este era el momento perfecto para compartir su plan, esperaba que tuviera éxito sino ya buscaría una forma de cómo joderla—. Que te parece una pequeña apuesta —la cejas de Scorpius se alzaron, claramente interesado.

—¿Una apuesta? —Sonrió como un tiburón ve a su presa.

—Consigue acostarte con ella, si lo logras te daré lo que me pidas.

—¿Qué? —Comenzó a negar furtivamente—. Potter me mataría.

—Entonces no se lo cuentes.

—De igual forma…

—¿Ni siquiera te da un poco de curiosidad? —Malfoy se detuvo—. ¿No te llama la atención su inocencia? Sólo imagínate…

—¿Y por qué no lo haces tú?

—Weasley me odia, a ti simplemente te detesta. Además, ¿No te gustaba ella?

—Eso fue hace mucho… no. No puedo, Albus…

—Piénsalo como un favor personal hacia ti. Seguro que todavía te llama la atención, si la llegas a conocer mejor quizás surja algo.

—¿Y tú que ganas? —Claro, algo tenía que ganar William Nott de todo este intercambio, sin embargo, no le diría la verdad.

—Será un año bastante aburrido, tengo que distraerme en ver como no lo consigues… y estoy curioso por saber si de verdad es lesbiana o virgen. Pero si no lo consigues tendrás que decirle que fue una apuesta.

Scorpius Malfoy se levantó de la cama y caminó alrededor de la habitación. Debía admitir que parte de él quería acostarte con Rose Weasley, pues su amigo tenía razón de algo: no había nada más tentador que la inocencia de una chica, era como la oportunidad de corromperla y adueñarse de ella. Después pensaba en la parte ética que implicaba la apuesta, más que nada porque se trataba de la prima de su amigo y no quería que su amistad se viera afectada por una estúpida apuesta que le proponía Nott. También que sería prácticamente jugar con los sentimientos de ella a cambio de algo en su beneficio… aún no sabía que pedirle a Nott, dinero nunca le había faltado…

Y era cierto que en sus primeros años de Hogwarts le gustó aquella chica pelirroja, pero terminó desencantándose al ver que era demasiado pedante, siempre miraba a su primo y a él por debajo del hombro por ser Slytherin.

Suspiró con derrota, si lo conseguía terminaría teniendo un rato de diversión, y además que le tentaba demasiado ser él el primero, pero… podría dañar seriamente la amistad con su amigo Albus.

Todo era bastante fácil, sino quería tener problemas entonces lo mejor sería negarse a la apuesta; pero tenía que ser Slytherin.

—De acuerdo.

—Salud, _amigo_ —William Nott sonrió con hipocresía hacia Scorpius y ambos bebieron de sus vasos llenos de Whisky de Fuego y algo de jugo.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Después de un largo tiempo de hiatus, he decidido escribir un nuevo fic... y a decir verdad no estaba segura de si proseguir con mi idea ya que el tiempo que le dedico a escribir es cada vez menor, además que la escuela no me lo permitía... pero ¿qué creen? Acabo de terminar mi último semestre de carrera, ya solo estoy esperando las fechas para recibir mi título, pero me preocupa que el trabajo me consuma. En fin, tengo la intención de hacer una historia corta, tal vez 5 a 10 capítulos, con un largo de 3500 palabras cada uno. Esta historia se me vino de pronto y no sé, tengo muchas ideas que ya tengo dos capítulos adelantados... y la empecé el miércoles.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, lo revisé demasiadas veces, espero que no se me haya ido algún error.**

 **Saludos y follow me en twitter: LivinginFairy**


	2. Séptimo Año

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA : contiene spoilers de Harry Potter and The Cursed Child.**

* * *

 **LA NO TAN SECRETA VIDA SEXUAL DE ROSE WEASLEY**

 _Capítulo II: Séptimo Año_

La primera semana de clases prometía un año bastante agotador para cualquiera que cursara el último año del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, pues si los TIMOs habían sido difíciles, los EXTASIS eran simplemente… horribles. Especialmente cuando eres hija de la Ministra de Magia, quien al parecer regresó a Hogwarts a terminar su último año ya que en 1997 no le fue posible entrar a la escuela por todo lo ocurrido en la guerra. Pero eso no es todo, su madre había sido quien obtuvo la calificación más alta de su generación, entonces Rose Weasley tenía un gran peso sobre sus hombros y si no conseguía una nota igual o mejor… la prensa se la comería vivía como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos años junto con todo aquel que llevara el apellido Weasley o Potter.

Pero los favoritos para especulación eran Albus Potter y Rose Weasley. ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaban tranquila? Aún no supera cuando salió un artículo en el periódico donde discutían el rumor sobre su orientación sexual, lo bueno que su madre tenía el poder necesario como para castigar a quien escribió y aprobó la nota, hasta los hizo pedir una disculpa pública.

Lo bueno que esos exámenes se presenciaban casi al final del curso, pero lo que prefería postergar era el sufrimiento que conlleva la preparación ante del examen. Y después venía otra preocupación: su vida profesional. Le aterraba demasiado pensar que en cuanto acabara el colegio tendría que enfrentarse a la vida real… a sus 17 años. En su humilde opinión creía que era una edad bastante corta como para ser un profesionista, aún no podía creer cómo es que su madre pudo hacerlo, o su padre… ella apenas podía controlar su vida.

Después estaban esos comentarios que le hacían que ella no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque su madre muy fácilmente le podría conseguir un buen puesto de trabajo y de alto rango dentro del Ministerio de Magia… ¡Cómo si conocieran a su madre! Hermione Granger-Weasley jamás usaría sus influencias para escalonar alguno de sus amigos o familiares en puestos de trabajo, ella creía más en detección de necesidades del puesto, contra lo que tiene la persona para ver si es el candidato correcto para ocupar la vacante.

Rose suspiró cansinamente, ya le estaba doliendo la cabeza de pensar en su futuro, podría parecer aún lejano, pero el tiempo pasa sorprendentemente rápido. Solamente esperaba que las cosas salieran como ella deseaba, ya era mucho tener que soportar su fracaso en su vida amorosa como para también en su vida profesional.

—¡Rose! ¡ROSE! —Una voz en tono chillón le gritó, en ese entonces se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor por lo que todo mundo volteó a verla y a quien la llamaba.

Rose sintió sus mejillas ponerse de color rojo ante la atención recibida y no muy bienvenida. Decidió fruncir el ceño para que las personas se fueran a lo que sea que tuvieran que hacer.

—¿Tienes que gritar? —Gruñó, pero Lily Potter soltó una carcajada.

—¡Sí! —Volvió a chillar—. Necesito hablar… tengo que… ¡Voy a explotar!

—¿A caso se trata de Lysander? —Rose enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, Lily se puso como un tomate y la mandó a callar en seguida.

—¡No tan fuerte! —Berreó y la aló hacia la salida, aprovechando que era hora de desayunar y después de dirigirse a clases.

—Lily, créeme, no es secreto que ambos se gustan —puso los ojos en blanco.

— _¡Qué!_ —Empezó a gritar y a saltar aún más emocionada— ¡Qué!

—¡Lily! —Le frunció el ceño molesta, era muy temprano para escuchar gritos y chillidos, y esa energía extra de su prima parecía conseguirla drenándosela a los demás… como a ella.

—Bueno, es cierto, ya lo sabía —soltó unas risillas—. Solo me agrada escuchar que mis sospechas fueron ciertas.

—¿Qué tienes que cortarme? —Lily abrió los ojos pasmada, acordándose que en definitiva tenía algo que contarle a Rose.

—Me ha invitado a salir, este sábado —suspiró hondamente y empezó a bailar en círculos.

—¿Y a qué parte del _castillo_ irán? —Rose no se pudo resistir de molestarla un poco, Lily dejó de hacer su bailoteo y le frunció el ceño—. Dicen que la biblioteca es muy romántica, pero si te gusta el riesgo… la sección prohibida _promete mucho_ —le guiñó el ojo a lo que Lily soltó un gruñido y la empujó.

Su rostro se había encendido, Rose la miró como quien dice: aquí hay gato encerrado.

—¡Déjame tranquila! —Se cruzó de brazos, para entonces ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor.

—Admito que en la mañana me había levantado con un pésimo ánimo, pero gracias a ti ya no —Lily le volvió a fruncir el entrecejo y la arremedó con voz chillona.

Rose sonrió socarronamente y acompañó a su prima a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde algunos de sus familiares ya se encontraban comiendo, en especial su hermano Hugo. Ella le hizo un gesto de disgusto y le murmuró algo sobre sus pésimos modales, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, mordió su tostada y le contestó a Fred quién le había hecho una pregunta, escupiendo migajas por todas partes.

—Qué desagradable… —Lily concordó con Rose e imitó su gesto de repugna.

—No tanto como lo que _harás_ en tu cita con Lysander… —refutó Hugo aún con la boca llena de comida y salpicando, nuevamente, migajas.

—¡Hugo! —Lily chilló poniéndose de todos los colores, dirigió su mirada hacia su plato vacío y escondió su rostro para que nadie la viera. Al parecer nadie sabía de aquella cita más que él y Rose.

O no…

Eso únicamente sirvió para alborotar a todos sus primos y enseguida Lily se convirtió en el blanco perfecto de diversión del desayuno. Ella intentaba pedirles que no gritaran, que su hermano escucharía, pero todos la ignoraron, no le quedó más remedio que irse escondiendo poco a poco en su asiento en un intento fallido de que la tierra la tragara.

—¿Lo llevarás a la boda de Victoire? —Preguntó emocionada Roxanne—. Bueno, de igual forma irá, pero ¿Lo invitarás?

—Tía Ginny va a estar encantada —comentó Rose y codeó juguetonamente a su prima—. Siempre quiso que salieras con alguno de los hijos de Luna.

—Cuando se entere James… —Lucy se llevó las manos al rostro dramatizando.

—¡Uy, escándalo! —Sonrió pícaramente Molly y ambas empezaron a canturrear canciones sobre Lily y Lysander.

—¡Oh, cállense! —Lily se llevó las manos al rostro— Lysander…

—¡Pero si ya lo sabe él! —Incordió Hugo. Y más migajas cayeron sobre la mesa.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Lily se levantó de la mesa un poco molesta, tomó sus pertenecías y se marchó, pero con un coro lleno de burlas por detrás.

—¿Se molestó? —Preguntó algo preocupada Lucy.

—Para nada, de hecho… —todos miraron hacia donde señaló Rose, su prima que recién había hecho una salida teatral y llena de dignidad, se regresaba hacia la mesa.

—Los odio. Me caen mal. Prefiero a los Dusley… —murmuraba al tiempo que agarraba una manzana y algunas barritas de granola, pues con todo el alboroto no había podido desayunar, además de poseer el apellido Weasley lo cual significaba tener un apetito voraz, por lo que desperdiciar un poquito de dignidad valía un poco la pena.

Luego de agarrar su comida, se alejó con la espalda erguida y la barbilla apuntando hacia el techo, ignorando nuevamente los vítores y canturreos de todos sus primos acerca de su interés amoroso.

Rose nunca se iba a cansar de tener una familia como la suya, adoraba que eran tan unidos y podía apoyarse prácticamente en todo, aun cuando alguno de ellos, por lo general ella, se portaba como snob. Lo bueno es que el pasar de los años y las experiencias te hacían madurar, pero eso no quitaba que no siguiera siéndolo de vez en cuando… sobre todo con Albus.

Albus… extrañaba la amistad que solían tener, y lamentaba profundamente las decisiones que hizo durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts, si tan sólo hubiera sido más sensible. Lo que pasó durante los primeros años fracturó por completo la confianza que ambos se tenían, pues cuando él necesitaba alguien, ella le dio completamente la espalda por haber sido seleccionado en Slytherin, y elegir a Scorpius Malfoy sobre ella.

Y con la prensa comiéndose vivo, literalmente a su primo, lo mejor es que ella no diera motivos para ser blanco perfecto de ellos.

Después de lo sucedido en cuarto año con Albus y Scorpius las cosas comenzaron a irles mejor, su primo pudo solucionar sus problemas con su padre, y el rumor de Malfoy quedó sólo como un mal recuerdo, sin mencionar que ambos quedaron como héroes. Por otro lado, para Rose las cosas dieron un giro completamente indeseado.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —Dijo Dominique quien recién llegaba con el cabello alborotado y casi sin aliento, al parecer se le había hecho tarde, lo cual no sorprendía a nadie.

—No mucho —dijo Hugo salpicando, _de nuevo_ —, sólo que Lily ya sabe a quién llevar de cita a la boda de tu hermana —Dominique quien estaba por meterse un cucharón de yogurt a la boca se detuvo y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Ya les contó de su cita? —Rio más fuerte—. Ella jura y perjura que no se lo ha dicho a _nadie_ y que únicamente yo sé —puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Hey! ¡A mí no me dijo nada! —Protestó Molly y su hermana le hizo segunda.

—Es que ustedes dos son algo molestas, no tanto como Rose, pero… —admitió Fred y de pronto empezó a tomar sus pertenencias, agarró una manzana y salió huyendo dejando atrás las protestas de sus primas.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Chilló Molly.

Rose simplemente alzó su mano y le enseñó el dedo de en medio.

—¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor! —Justo pasó el profesor de Trasformaciones— Y una semana de castigo, señorita Weasley.

—¡Bien hecho Rose! —Todos los que estaban cerca de ella comenzaron a lanzarle pedacitos de comida o servilletas. Incluyendo sus primos.

—Vaya mierda —Rose tomó sus pertenencias por igual, se sacudió el uniforme de comida, y se levantó, pero aprovechó para volver a hacer su gesto obsceno a quienes le aventaron su desayuno.

—¡La he visto señorita Weasley! —Volvió a gritar el mismo profesor—. 15 puntos menos y tarea extra.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco ignorando a la ola de abucheos que la acompañó hasta la salida del Gran Comedor. Miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta que aún tenía tiempo de sobra, el cual aprovecharía para quitarse bien la comida que le arrojaron, un idiota le lanzó un pedazo de tostada con jalea, y ahora su suéter tenía restos de dulce.

Se fue al baño más cercano, sacó su varita y empezó a hacer conjuros para retirar toda la suciedad, cuando estuvo satisfecha la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Entonces se topó con su mirada en el espejo… vaya, cómo habían pasado los años, su rostro ya no tenía la forma redonda de una niña sino de una jovencita, pero nada de lo que veía le gustaba. Esas pecas tan horribles, sus mejillas que nunca parecían perder color, su cabello alborotado y su falta de figura.

Ni siquiera el Quidditch le había ayudado, seguía estando bastante delgada, pequeña, y huesuda; tal vez esa era la razón por cual era buena en la posición de cazadora, era rápida y ágil.

—Tal vez debería… —por un momento se quedó pensando en los productos mágicos que vendía su padre en la tienda de bromas—. Ni soñando —negó varias veces, quería pensar que seguía teniendo confidencia como para llegar aquellas medidas desesperadas.

…

—Escuché que a Weasley la han castigado —dijo William Nott a Scorpius durante la clase de pociones que recién iniciaba.

—¿De verdad? —Preguntó sarcásticamente, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo, así que comenzó a sacar su caldero, sus pergaminos y plumas de su mochila.

—Qué rápido pierdes interés en la apuesta que tenemos —Scorpius reprimió sus esfuerzos de poner los ojos en blanco, podía escuchar en cada palabra de su primo el siseo de una serpiente—. Aunque más que una apuesta, velo como un nuevo _pasatiempo_ , ya que odias el Quidditch.

—Que te jodan —gruñó y maldijo que su amigo Albus no hubiera sacado la calificación mínima para escoger el optativo de pociones.

Y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones que el profesor de pociones anotaba en la pizarra. Colocó su caldero en el mechero, lo encendió a fuego lento y vació una taza de agua.

Albus siempre había odiado las pociones, aunque hubiera sacado la calificación aprobatoria no entraría, quizás si Scorpius le hubiera rogado lo consideraría… pero ahora él tendría que lidiar con su primo y la estúpida apuesta que decidió aceptar.

¿Sería bastante tarde para retractarse? Quizás no, aun así, la tentación era bastante grande como para no considerarlo. Rose Weasley probablemente seguía siendo virgen, y aunque siguiera negándolo, todavía existía cierta atracción hacia ella, había sido su primer flechazo cuando entró a Hogwarts y por más que intentó ser su amigo, ella continuaba rechazándolo. En cuarto se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir insistiendo, pero ahora que tenía una _posibilidad_ , no sólo de conocerla o salir con ella, pero de acostarse y ser el _primero_ … era demasiada tentación.

Con sólo mirar a Rose te podías dar cuenta de cuánta inocencia había en ella.

Por otro lado, se encontraba su mejor amigo que desgraciadamente era primo de Rose. Si se llegara a enterar de lo que había hecho no dudaría en enfadarse con él y su amistad podría quedar en riesgo. No quería perder a su amigo, había estado en toda clase de situaciones y en ninguna le dio la espalda, ni siquiera cuando ambos de sus padres acordaron que era mejor que no siguieran siendo amigos, pero sobre todo la _muerte de su madre_.

Aquel hecho lo marcó de por vida, pues un día su madre estaba con él y al siguiente ya no, y se dio cuenta que ahora estaba más solo que nunca, dentro de una mansión enorme donde toda clase de sucesos sádicos ocurrieron y solamente con la compañía de su padre.

A pesar de que su padre ni el de su amigo se llevaban bien, cuando le pidió que asistiera al funeral Albus aceptó sin pensar que probablemente no lo dejarían ir, y sí así fue el caso, rompió las reglas porque ahí estuvo.

—¿Te has levantado con el pie equivocado? —Preguntó burlonamente Nott.

—No —Scorpius echó algunas ramitas de Valeriana cuando el agua alcanzó una temperatura tibia, y revolvió tres veces en dirección a las manecillas del reloj.

—A mí me parece que sí, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución para animarte —cuando Scorpius estaba por preguntar a qué se refería, de repente su caldero hizo una explosión y todo el salón de clases quedó cubierto de poción.

—Pero qué… —Scorpius volteó a ver a su primo, este se encogió de hombros y le sonrió como una serpiente.

Malfoy comenzó a tornarse de color rojo furioso, y justo en el momento que se acercó y tomó con ambos puños la camisa de Nott el profesor de Pociones gritó su nombre con rabia. Scorpius soltó un improperio nada discreto lo que únicamente empeoró su situación.

— _Me lo agradecerás_ —musitó por lo bajo William, y esta vez cambió su sonrisa a una más inocente al tiempo que se zafaba del agarre de Malfoy.

—¡Señor Malfoy! —El profesor hizo su camino hacia él con un paso remarcado y encrespado— ¡A caso le es difícil seguir instrucciones!

— _O tal vez sólo un poco_ —volvió a murmurar Nott hacia Scorpius—. _Se ve que está enfadado._

Scorpius tuvo que apretar los puños con fuerza y contener sus ganas de arremeterle un buen puñetazo a su primo, pues como siguiera hablando su paciencia se agotaría y terminaría empeorando las cosas más de lo que ya estaban. Mientras tanto el profesor lo miraba de arriba a abajo, examinando todo el desastre que había ocasionado

—Le he hecho una pregunta, joven —Scorpius simplemente no entendía esas preguntas, si les contestabas la verdad se enojarían, pero si les decías lo que ellos querían escuchar te sermonearían de igual forma.

—No, señor.

—A mí me parece que no es así —y comenzó el sermón, todos los estudiantes medio agradecieron a Malfoy pues ahora ya no tenían que trabajar y mejor se pusieron a charlar entre ellos—… Se quedará después de clase a limpiar el desastre que ocasionó, y por aquella palabrota que ha dicho se le adjudicará una semana de castigo.

—Profesor, tengo clase después…

—Entonces le sugiero que limpie rápido —y sin más se dio media vuelta y regresó a su lugar. Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Qué coincidencia… Rose Weasley _también_ tiene una semana de castigo.

—Ah, por poco lo olvido —dijo el profesor desde su escritorio—: 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. Denle gracias al señor Malfoy si este año no consiguen ganar la Copa de las Casas.

Los Slytherins del salón de clase, que eran mayoría, comenzaron a abuchear a Scorpius y uno que otro le tiró bolas de papel o plumas, a lo cual el profesor simplemente ignoró. Malfoy sabía que el Profesor le tenía tirria porque secretamente odiaba a todas aquellas personas que tuvieron alguna conexión con los Mortífagos.

Puede que la guerra haya acabado hace más de 20 años, pero los perjuicios eran muy difíciles que dejaran de existir, y era una mierda que hasta los profesores fueran quienes te discernieran.

…

Rose iba caminando con dirección hacia su sala común luego de haber terminado con la clase de Aritmancia, Merlín qué clase tan más estresante, todavía no tenía idea de por qué eligió ese optativo… mentira si sabía, por nada en este universo toleraría Adivinación otro año más.

Bueno, la materia en sí tenía algo de parecido con Adivinación, pero al menos tenía que usar más su cerebro que sólo ver una estúpida bola de cristal. Lo malo es que tanto número hacía que su cabeza le doliera y eso la llevaba a tener un humor nada agradable por el resto del día.

Y para mejorar su día… tenía que dirigirse a su castigo después de la comida, y realizar la tarea extra que tenía para toda la semana. Soltó un respingo, miró al techo como suplicando paciencia y siguió su camino cuando de pronto alguien la tomó por los hombros haciendo que saltara y soltara una palabrota.

Lo bueno que no había ningún profesor cerca, porque como alguien le diera otra semana de castigo…

—¡Maldición Lorcan! —Se giró sobre sus talones bruscamente y le dirigió un ceño bastante fruncido a su amigo.

—Entonces los rumores son ciertos —comentó con una risilla jocosa—, se dice por ahí que has estado de rebelde.

—¡Oh, por favor! —Puso los ojos en blanco—. El profesor de Transformaciones siempre me ha odiado, simplemente ha buscado una excusa para castigarme.

—¿Quieres que también me porte mal y te acompañe en tu semana de castigo? —Rose soltó una carcajada y lo empujo juguetonamente.

—Solamente si haces que te den tarea extra, de otra forma no.

—Tampoco tengo un alma tan caritativa —dijo el rubio—. Mi oferta ya no está disponible.

—Ya sabía que no te atreverías —dijo Rose—. Debí juntarme mejor con tu hermano, el _sí_ se atrevería —el gemelo de Lorcan había sido seleccionado en Gryffindor, mientras que él había quedado sorteado en Slytherin. La sorpresa fue tan grande casi como cuando sucedió lo de Albus, puesto que por ser gemelos lo normal es que ambos tengan aptitudes bastantes similares como para quedar en la misma casa.

Pero no fue así.

Al principio Lorcan había sufrido porque significaría que tendría que separarse de su hermano, algo que no había hecho desde que nacieron, siempre había sido: todos o ninguno, por lo que la primera noche en el castillo fue una total pesadilla. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años vieron que no era tan malo hacer cosas por separado, además que su ingenio era demasiado que tenían trucos para estar en comunicación continua, aun cuando ya era hora del toque de queda, o estaban en otro salón.

— _Ouch_ , golpe bajo Weasley —Lorcan hizo como si hubiera recibido una puñalada en el corazón.

—Eres más llorona que Mirtle —Lorcan se rio y le pasó un brazo detrás del hombro—. Como no quites tu brazo en este instante…

—Demasiado tiempo separado de ti, me haces falta —dijo con sarcasmo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Rose gruñó en un intento de separarse, pero terminó cediendo.

—Bueno, te lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo por hoy. Ya nada puede empeorar mi día.

— _Nunca digas nunca_ —Rose lo empujó y le plegó el entrecejo. Él simplemente se echó a reír.

…

Y definitivamente su amigo tenía razón, porque el día todavía no acababa y existía una infinidad de posibilidades que podían arruinar el día de Rose Weasley aún más, como presentarse a su castigo, darse cuenta que no era la única persona que había recibido una sanción y que de todos los alumnos que habitaban el castillo a quien tenía frente a sus propios ojos no era alguien de sus primos, o mínimo de su agrado, sino nada más y nada menos que Scopius Malfoy.

Por otro lado, Scorpius Malfoy no hacía más que mirar a la ventana con el ceño remarcablemente fruncido mientras maldecía mentalmente a su primo por haberlo metido en aquella situación, pues no sólo tenía con haberlo arrastrado a aquella apuesta, sino que tuvo que hacer que lo castigaran, le bajaran puntos a Slytherin, limpiar toda el aula lo más rápido posible con su varita… y para terminar llegó tarde a su clase. Lo bueno que la maestra de Aritmancia no le había restado puntos, simplemente le hizo un llamado de atención.

Al ver a Weasley llegar, en parte agradeció que fuera cierto que había recibido un castigo, si resultaba ser una mentira era capaz de ir en ese instante por su primo y darle aquel puñetazo que tanto quiso darle en clase de pociones.

Rose soltó un gemido como un perro a quien recién acaban de patear y sin más de sentó en el pupitre más alejado del Slytherin que pudo.

Le esperaba una larga semana, de lunes a viernes, dos horas…

Bonita manera de recibir su último curso de Hogwarts.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Estoy muy feliz! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer el primer capitulo, pero sobre todo a ti que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia y ahora lees esto, gracias... aunque sé que eres culpable porque le he puesto un titulo que promete mucho, espero no decepcionarte.**

 **Me ha agradado mucho lo que estoy haciendo con esta** **historia, PERO ANTES DE QUE SIGA, SÍ HE COMETIDO UN ERROR Y HE PUESTO QUE PERCY ES ESPOSO DE PENÉLOPE, NO. ¡ES DE AUDREY! tenía que sacar esto de mi pecho, creo que puedo reemplazar el capítulo, pero no quiero perder los hits que ya tengo... en fin, espero que odies a William Nott, él será nuestro antagonista y Scorpius también lo es pero tiene un más blando el corazón.**

 **También, debo advertirte que HAY SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSED CHILD por sí no lo has leído estés advertido.**

 **Este capítulo está más largo que el primero, son 3745 palabras, que como mencioné, tengo la intención de hacer los capítulo con un mínimo de 3500 palabras, y por el momento me está fluyendo la inspiración que este no me ha tomado mucho en escribirlo. Ahora voy en la mitad del tercer capítulo, pero no he podido avanzar porque he tenido una semana algo ocupada y le llegado bastante agotada a mi casa... la siguiente semana será peor y la que viene de esa porque se me ocurrió entrar a trabajar... jeez.**

 **Bueno, espero mucho que me dejes un review para saber que opinas, alguna idea que deseas que escriba, si se me ha ido un dedazo (juro que revisé varios veces) o para hacerme saber que me lees.**

 **Pueden seguirme en mi twitter (arroba) LivingInFairy.**

 **Nos leemos pronto, cada viernes estaré subiendo. **


	3. El Castigo

**El copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre del personaje** **Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes,** **así como símbolos y elementos relacionados,** **son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. A excepción de sucesos no relacionados con lo antes mencionado.**

 **ADVERTENCIA : contiene spoilers de Harry Potter and The Cursed Child.**

* * *

 **LA NO TAN SECRETA VIDA SEXUAL DE ROSE WEASLEY**

 _Capítulo III: El Castigo_

Se suponía que debían estar en el salón que les habían indicado a las cinco de la tarde del mismo lunes, y ahí estaban ambos alumnos sentados lo más lejos posible del otro; también se suponía que un profesor estaría para darles indicaciones sobre lo que harían durante dos horas… sin embargo ya habían pasado 15 minutos y ningún rastro de nadie, lo cual era bastante desesperante, en especial para Scorpius Malfoy.

Al principio, cuando notó que habían pasado cinco minutos y no llegaba el profesor, decidió sacar algún libro sobre historia. Leer era una actividad que encontraba de bastante agrado, pero como el tiempo iba transcurriendo comenzó a inquietarse, pues su lectura muy bien la podía continuar en la comodidad de su habitación, o simplemente quitarse aquella molestia de no saber si iba a llegar o no el profesor.

Mientras que Rose no dejaba de mover el pie inquietamente, su mente no podía estar tranquila hasta acabar con su castigo, lo cual parecía no llegar a su fin puesto que el profesor no se presentaba y eso solamente hacía que el tiempo transcurriera más lento. Y su pie comenzó a traquetear con más fuerza provocando sonidos más audibles.

—¡Weasley! ¡Para con eso de una vez! Intento leer —Scorpius cerró con dureza su libro, claramente dándose por vencido en su lectura.

—¿Qué cosa? —Siguió con el traqueteo con su pie.

—Deja de hacer ruido con el pie —ella respingó, no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero ahora sentía que debía hacer otra cosa para distraerse.

Así que se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón, no podía estarse tranquila por mucho tiempo sino tenía algo que hacer. Su madre siempre le decía que los Weasley eran muy inquietos, pero su tía Ginny comentaba que los Potter eran inquietos… no era nada raro que Lily pareciera siempre tener una sobredosis de azúcar.

—¿Es en serio? —Dijo Scorpius escéptico—. Me estás sacando de quicio.

—Entonces no mires —contestó patéticamente Rose, aunque sinceramente le importaba un comino lo que pensara el Slytherin.

—Créeme, ya lo intenté —ella se giró sobre sus talones y le dirigió una mirada bastante ácida.

Scorpius simplemente puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró con hastío y se quedó en silencio un par de minutos pensando: era posible que el profesor no llegara y si ese era el caso, él no iba a seguir esperándolo en vano. Si se presentaba y veía que no estaba presente… entonces estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de recibir una extensión de castigo. Hoy no estaba en el mejor de los ánimos y ver los tics nerviosos de Rose únicamente lo estaban poniendo de peor genio, sobre todo verla y saber que posiblemente dentro de unos meses se acostaría con ella para ganar una apuesta. En este momento no tenía ganas de pensar en ese estúpido juego que había hecho con su primo.

Sin más comenzó a guardar sus pertenecías en su mochila, se levantó de su silla y la acomodó sin nada de delicadeza, después se dirigió a la salida; Rose se detuvo en seco, volteó a ver lo que estaba haciendo el Slytherin, y soltó un jadeo sorprendida.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Lo siguió hasta la puerta, él se detuvo para mirarla por última vez.

—Irme —y se volteó para tomar la perilla, pero Rose se movió tan rápido como su pequeño y delgaducho cuerpo se lo permitió —. Qué demonios…

—¿Estás demente? —Chilló— ¡Te vas a meter en más problemas de los que ya estás!

—Weasley, hablo en serio. Quítate de la puerta antes de que pierda mi paciencia —habló con voz tranquila, pero a la vez peligrosa. Ella se estremeció un poco.

—Estoy segura que el profesor llegará en unos minutos…

—A estas alturas me importa un comino si llega, simplemente quiero irme —de pronto Rose se sintió bastante pequeña e indefensa ante él, principalmente la forma en la que la miraba y como es que tenía que agacharse prácticamente para hablarle.

—Solamente han pasado…

—Weasley, he tenido un día de mierda. Me han castigado por una semana por algo que no he hecho y no pienso esperar ni un minuto más al profesor, así que me iré —Rose se hizo a un lado, percibió que el Slytherin no tardaría en empujarla y no de muy buena manera.

Él soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, y sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Una idea se atravesó por su cabeza al verla ahí, mirándolo como un cachorro recién regañado por haber hecho una travesura.

—¿Vienes? —Los ojos de Rose se abrieron en sorpresa, Scorpius no pudo evitar no darse cuenta de los azules que sus ojos eran, como dos topacios de un color puro, es decir, no había ni un rastro de dorado u otra tonalidad más que azul.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Dijo escandalizada—. No quiero meterme en más problemas.

—Siempre haces lo que te dicen, ¿Verdad? —Tenía que incordiarla un poco para que hiciera lo que él exactamente quería.

—¿Qué estás tratándome de decirme? —Se cruzó de brazos, creando una barrera protectora. Scorpius sonrió jocosamente.

—Me refiero a que prestas demasiada atención a lo que otros opinen de ti.

—¡Y a ti qué te importa!

—Exacto: _no me importa_ —siguió sonriéndole y alargó una mano hacia la perilla de la puerta—. Yo aprendí hace bastante tiempo a que me importe una mierda lo que piensen los demás, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Y hacerlo es… ¿Saltándome el castigo? —Preguntó sin dar crédito a la situación.

—Precisamente… además, ¿No resulta emocionalmente? —Ahora fue el turno de Rose de poner los ojos en blanco, pero algo en ella había despertado un interés por saltarse las reglas y decirle al mundo que se metiera sus opiniones por donde les cupieran.

Scorpius Malfoy había tenido que lidiar con problemas más grandes que estúpidos rumores sobre su orientación sexual o su falta de pretendientes; él había sufrido la pérdida de un ser bastante querido y un rumor mucho más grande que habladurías de adolescentes: ser el hijo ilegitimo. Todo mundo lo evitaba y lo trataba mal, hasta ella. Sin embargo, todo eso le ayudó a construir un carácter más fuerte y a enfocarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Tal vez debería darle el beneficio de la duda, y seguir su consejo… si el maestro llegaba y veía que no estaban las cosas resultarían peor.

En su defensa, ella también había tenido un día de mierda y no estaba de humor como para esperar hasta que el profesor decidiera hacer su acto de presencia, conjuntamente era hija de la Ministra de Magia, siempre podría usar esa carta.

—A la mierda —dijo Rose con una ira contenida—. Soy la hija de la Ministra de Magia y a mí también me castigaron injustamente.

Apartó a Scorpius de su camino y ella misma abrió la puerta, y salió del salón sin un rumbo fijo. El Slytherin decidió seguirla, aún tenía una meta que cumplir y ya había empezado como para tirar sus esfuerzos tan fácilmente. Rose lo miró por el rabillo del ojo al ver que la seguía, pero no se molestó en detenerse, tenía que alejarse lo más rápido del salón… por si el profesor se le ocurría hacer acto de presencia y la atrapara en medio del pasillo. Cuando estuvo a una distancia más razonable, se detuvo y dejó que sus hombros se destensaran un momento. El chico se detuvo y la miró con una sonrisa cómplice, ella lo miró furiosa, pero su semblante se ablandó un poco a ver una expresión amigable en él.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Tu? —No pudo controlarse de hacer una broma, luego recordó que no estaba hablando con alguno de sus primos para hacer ese tipo de comentarios. Él no se molestó—. Escucho.

—Posiblemente nos metamos en más problemas, así que es mejor que valga la pena, ¿No crees? —Ella frunció los labios replanteándose la lógica de él y terminó por darle la razón—. ¿Te parece ir a Hogsmeade?

—¿ _QUÉ_? —Enseguida negó varias veces y retrocedió, claramente arrepintiéndose de lo que acaba de hacer. Quizás todavía no era tan tarde para regresar, y en caso de qué lo fuera… aún podía ir a su habitación y dormir.

—La entrada _no es_ sencilla, pero vale la pena.

—¿Entrada? ¿Qué _tan_ difícil puede ser?

…

—De acuerdo, yo me voy de aquí —dijo Rose al ver a qué se refería Scorpius Malfoy cuando le comentaba que la entrada a secreta a Hogsmeade no sería sencilla.

Ella simplemente no se esperaba eso, de hecho pensó que tal vez se refería al hecho de tener que caminar algunos kilómetros para alcanzar las carrosas, o burlar un poco la seguridad que había para evitar que alumnos se escaparan del castillo, mas no que tuviera que ver con el _Sauce Boxeador_.

Sí, el Sauce Boxeador, un árbol bastante valioso para el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería y extremadamente violento, pero olvidémonos de su valor o la antigüedad que tiene y enfoquémonos en la parte que se menciona su naturaleza salvaje. Por nada en el mundo ella arriesgaría su vida por un estúpido viaje a Hogsmeade, no valía la pena poner su integridad en peligro, ya había ido muchas veces ahí, no le importaba esperar a la siguiente visita.

—¿Te asusta?

—¡Por supuesto! —Gritó— ¡Por qué crees que está prohibido acercarse!

—Te aseguro que hay una forma de paralizarlo temporalmente —Scorpius entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, esto no le gustó para nada a la pelirroja porque empezó a negar furtivamente.

—¡He visto eso! —Berreó y retrocedió lentamente en dirección al castillo—. No tienes idea de cómo paralizarlo.

—De hecho sí sé. Hay un nudo sobre el tronco que debe ser presionado utilizando una rama para detener que nos ataque, sólo trato de localizar dónde debo de… —la pelirroja lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—¡Qué! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! —El semblante de ella se había tornado de color rojo furioso, casi como su cabellera. Definitivamente ya había perdido la paciencia con el Slytherin.

—Pensé que te gustaba el riesgo —dijo Scorpius con intención de incordiarla un poco más—. Hay otra forma de llegar a Hogsmeade, y es más _segura_.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has mencionado desde antes? —Farfulló molesta.

El meramente se encogió de hombros y le soltó una sonrisa pícara, dándole a entender que no le molestaba en lo absoluto haber sido pillado. Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera en dirección al castillo, Rose tomó una larga bocanada de aire y obedeció. A pesar de que la compañía de aquel Slytherin le estaba causando dolores de cabeza, ella no tenía nada más interesante que hacer y en caso de haber otro pasadizo secreto… debía averiguar en dónde se encontraba.

Scorpius iba caminando a un paso veloz, ella iba detrás de él mas no se había molestado por tratar de seguirle el paso. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, y en parte le intrigaba saber por qué él se estaba comportando amable con ella, tanto como para revelarle un pasadizo que estaba segura que casi nadie del alumnado, y podía apostar que ni del profesorado, sabía. Además, si resultaba ser cierto, ya sabía en qué ocupar sus tardes libres cuando no había entrenamientos de Quidditch, o cuando deseara tener un poco de tiempo a solas… en especial en días en que el universo conspiraba en su contra… como hoy.

—Weasley no tengo todo el día —se quejó—. Ya no tarda en anochecer.

Rose respingó audiblemente y trotó hasta alcanzar su paso, lo cual era bastante difícil, pues mientras que Scorpius caminaba rápido, ella tenía que correr a causa de sus cortas piernas y estatura pequeña. Si tan sólo hubiera sido un poco más alta como su tía Ginny. Su único consuelo es que eso le daba ventaja en Quidditch.

Al momento de entrar al castillo, alentaron su paso pues no querían levantar miradas sospechosas, principalmente de algún profesor que estuviera monitoreando los pasillos, o en su caso, en busca de ambos por haberse saltado su castigo. Rose deseó plenamente que el profesor no hubiera llegado, no le animaba la idea que su semana de castigo se prolongara, ni sus tareas. Scorpius dio vuelta por un pasillo que daba directo con las escaleras de mármol, las cuales si subías hasta el séptimo piso darías con la Torre de Gryffindor, esto hizo que el interés en ella se despertara, si era cierto que él conocía un pasadizo secreto a Hogsmeade, entonces, ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades que también conociera la ubicación de su Sala Común o de las otras?

Al llegar al tercer piso Scorpius detuvo el paso y se giró a verla, su semblante era serio, como si le estuviera preguntando silenciosamente si estaba lista para descubrir un secreto tan valioso y continuar su aventura. Ella sonrió.

—¿Y bien? —Scorpius se recargó sobre la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

¿Por qué Hogwarts se empañaba en seguir conservando estatuas demasiado feas y aterrorizantes? Le frunció a la estatura y escuchó a Malfoy soltar una carcajada burlona.

—Cuando termines de fruncirle el ceño a esta adorable estatua, permíteme presentarte la entrada secreta a Hogsmeade, pero primero entremos a un salón porque no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto —lo último lo dijo en un tono lleno de advertencia.

Rose le hizo caso y ambos entraron al salón que estaba a la izquierda de la estatua de la bruja tuerta y jorobada. Scorpius cerró la puerta y se giró a mirarla, dispuesto a darle una explicación que ella sinceramente prefería evitarse, pero por otro lado le interesaba saber cómo demonios se había enterado del pasadizo.

—Tu primo tiene el mapa —le recordó a ella—. Es por eso que sé de cómo salir de Hogwarts hasta Hogsmeade.

—Oh, es cierto. Eso lo explica todo —asintió razonablemente Rose.

—De hecho, hay siete pasadizos secretos de los cuales cuatro los profesores tienen conocimiento y por lo tanto fuera de los límites; el quinto está en el cuarto piso, pero desde hace años que está bloqueada la entrada; el sexto es por donde te mostré lo del Sauce Boxeador, nadie lo usa por obvias razones; y el séptimo, el último, se encuentra por la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

—¿Y cómo se entra al pasadizo? —Preguntó, porque si bien notó muy bien la estatua parecía estar… fijada al piso, ni siquiera vio algún indicio de alguna puerta secreta.

—Ese secreto me lo ha contado Albus, al parecer alguno de sus tíos se lo ha comentado, no me preguntes quién porque no tengo idea.

—Seguramente fue tío George —Rose puso los ojos en blanco, era de esperarse que su tío le haya confiado ese secreto a Albus al ser el posesor del Mapa Merodeador.

—Solamente debes tocar la joroba y decir: " _Dissendio_ ". El resto es sencillo.

—De acuerdo —habiendo dado las instrucciones, Scorpius caminó hacia la salida he hizo gesto para que ella pasara primero. Rose salió del salón, y volteó hacia ambos lados por si alguien los había visto.

Scorpius simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y dejó ir un gruñido leve, Rose Weasley podía seguir siendo un dolor de cabeza aún con el pasar de los años, pues estaba claro que ella no quería que la vieran con él, como si siguiera siendo la escoria que decían que era hace unos años atrás. Lamentablemente tuvo que aguatarse las ganas de ponerla en su lugar, tenía una apuesta que ganar y no lo conseguiría si se ponía a pelear con ella.

Vaya mierda. Su padre siempre le decía que nunca se tragara su orgullo y si había que poner a alguien en su lugar, entonces lo hiciera. Sin embargo, ocurrían ocasiones en las que él prefería no decir nada, pero a estas alturas y con todo lo que vivió le costaba mucho cerrar su boca.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó un poco más seco de lo intencionado—. Pero te advierto… tampoco es un camino fácil.

Rose abrió la boca dispuesta a alegar acerca de cómo cada uno de los caminos hacia Hogsmede que él le enseñaba siempre parecían tener alguna trampa o dificultad, pero se quedó con las palabras en la boca cuando Scorpius susurró el hechizo e inmediatamente la joroba de la estatua de la bruja tuerta se abrió tanto como para que una persona de complexión delgada pudiera adentrarse sin problemas. La boca de Rose formaba una "O" perfecta, se llevó las manos al rostro sin poder dar crédito de lo que presenciaba, después miró al Slytherin quien le dirigía una sonrisa de: "te lo dije", ella simplemente negó varias veces y sin poder evitarlo soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas llenas de emoción.

La emoción fue demasiada, parecida cuando su padre le regaló su primera escoba porque ya era lo suficientemente grande cómo para volar y jugar Quidditch.

No había nada más atractivo para un Weasley que la promesa de una aventura, y a pesar de que tenía que estar en ese preciso momento en su castigo por haber hecho una seña obscena a su primo durante el desayuno, ella prefería por primera vez en su vida hacer algo tan riesgoso como escabullirse del castillo hacia Hogsmeade en un pasadizo que no sabía con certeza si funcionaba o no.

O en su caso, si era seguro.

—Por primera vez en mi vida estoy agradecida de ser tan pequeñita —chilló Rose.

—Había olvidado esa parte, creo que será un poco incómodo para mí —Scorpius soltó un suspiro abatido, recordando lo que le esperaría más adelante.

Ahora mismo Scorpius contaba con la edad de 17 años, ya no era el mismo niño delgaducho de años anteriores y aquel pasadizo no lo había utilizado, ni Albus, desde finales de quinto año. Ahora estaba más alto, un poco más fornido y ancho, por lo que atravesar aquel agujero sería más complicado, pero no imposible.

—Vamos —urgió Rose, que ahora parecía más animada que nunca, por un instante Scorpius se detuvo a reflexionar si la persona que tenía frente a él era realmente como se comportaba, o simplemente era la emoción del momento.

Esperaba realmente que no fuera lo segundo, porque descubrió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener que pasar tiempo con una Rose Weasley tan despreocupaba, dispuesta a tomar riesgos sin siquiera replanteárselo dos veces, pero sobre todo que le importara un comino lo que pensaran de ella. Entonces un pensamiento pasó por su mente que tuvo que sacudir la cabeza varias veces, si podía hacer que aquella pelirroja se comportara así, no le molestaba tener que convivir con ella.

Por otro lado… la apuesta. No sabía qué hacer. Lo mejor sería no formar ningún vínculo emocional con ella y solamente fijarse en su objetivo, pero sino… entonces no se sentiría tan culpable porque significaría que se habría enamorado de ella y no usado.

Con o sin vínculo emocional, había hecho una apuesta y eso meramente estaba mal.

Scorpius vio dentro de la brecha, recordó lo largo que era el tramo para llegar hacia el camino que los llevaría directamente a el sótano de Honeydukes, y suspiró hondamente. A continuación: subió la estatua y se posicionó poniendo sus piernas dentro del agujero, le dirigió una última mirada hacia Rose, y sin más se impulsó hacia adelante.

A Rose se le escapó un grito de sorpresa al ver al Slytherin desaparecer por el agujero que había formado la joroba de la estatua de la bruja, e inultamente se asomó para ver si podía visualizar a Scorpius dentro del hoyo, también para saber qué tan largo estaba el trecho que debían deslizarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor y rápidamente imitó los pasos de él y se impulsó por la abertura.

Y la joroba de la estatua de la bruja tuerta se cerró, cualquiera que pasara por ahí jamás se imaginaría que había un camino secreto que dirigía hacia Hogsmeade, ni mucho menos que Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy habían estado ahí segundos antes.

Tampoco serían capaces de escuchar los gritos de Rose Weasley al deslizarse por el tramo que parecía un tobogán formado de piedra.

* * *

 **N/A: ¡HOLA! PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA, pero te he advertido que estaría un poco ocupada esta semana, pero más la siguiente. En fin, esta semana ha consistido de ir a hacer papeleos de graduación, y para entrar a trabajar, también he tenido que asistir a los eventos de mi escuela, mañana tengo el último que es donde por fin me dan mi título y me recibo oficialmente.**

 **Ahora hablemos un poco de este fic. Espero que no lo notes, pero este capítulo es más corto, quería detenerme justo donde lo hice, pero ya no sabía que escribir sin hacerlo tedioso, así que decidí cortarlo y en total son 3369 palabras, cuando en los anteriores he hecho mínimo 3500.**

 **Cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo quería que hubiera más interacción con Scorpius y Rose, así que mi idea fue juntarlos en el castigo, pero pensé darle un giro mejor, lo cual era escaparse a Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, comencé a pensar si era posible hacer eso, de pronto me acuerdo que en el libro tres los gemelos le dan el mapa a Harry para que pueda ir a Hogsmeade. Entonces busqué el capítulo y lo leí y quise hacer las cosas con un poco más de humor, como lo del Sauce Boxeador. Mi idea original era que pasaran por ahí, pero luego recordé la entrada de Honeydukes… ¿Y para qué complicarles las cosas?**

 **Así que este capítulo prácticamente vemos como Scorpius y Rose hacen su camino hacia Hogsmeade, pero lo interesante que quiero crear es el conflicto moral de Scorpius... él quiere proseguir con la apuesta porque le llama demasiado la atención la idea de ser el primero de Rose, pero a la vez se siente en conflicto porque significaría usarla, además que es prima de su mejor amigo.**

 **Veamos que pasa en los siguientes capítulos, si Scorpius logra su cometido o no, si se enamora o no, o si es ella quien se enamora primero de él.**

 **Vamos anímense a dejarme un review para que yo sepa que es lo que piensas o algo que desees sugerirme.**

 **Síganme en Twitter: (arroba) LivingInFairy**


End file.
